Christmas Surprise
by Emerald-Shadow-Knight
Summary: Christmas fic for Rareware0192. Kalas is going to get quite the Christmas present this year...Rated M for...well, you know... X3


This is a Christmas present for Rareware0192, a fellow KalasxLyude lover. Merry Christmas, pal!

* * *

It was Christmastime in the world of Kaitos, and it was a worldwide celebration. Team Zeta Ceti was celebrating it together, as usual. The worst thing that could happen this year was if Gibari got a hold of the eggnog. Savyna made sure that didn't happen.

The boys were celebrating Christmas yapping about stuff that happened before meeting up again. Gibari was talking about his outrageous fishing stories, and Kalas and Lyude were laughing at how much of a doofus he was making himself out to be. The two young men were sitting close to each other, holding hands. The two had confessed their love for each other some time ago.

Lyude wanted to take it slow, but eight weeks had passed, and Kalas was a little frustrated because of that, since he couldn't stand waiting.

Now it was Christmas Eve, and the young couple was waiting for everyone to leave, so they could have some alone time.

While everyone was eating, Lyude leaned in close and whispered into Kalas' ear. "I'll give you your present later tonight."

Now, Kalas had no idea what he meant by that, but he decided to go along with it.

After everyone left, Kalas and Lyude had their usual smooch under the mistletoe, then Lyude went upstairs, giving Kalas the instruction to wait ten minutes before coming up himself.

Apparently, Lyude needed time to find Kalas' present, but ten minutes? Wasn't that a little much? So he had to look at the clock, waiting for the agonizing time to move.

Finally, after the time was up, Kalas trudged upstairs, hoping Lyude found his present by now. Kalas knocked on the door.

"Come in, Kalas," Lyude said somewhat seductively. Kalas could hear the other door close. Opening the door, Kalas saw nobody in the room. Lyude was probably in the bathroom.

"Well, it's been ten minutes. I'm ready for my present."

"All right," the soft voice said behind the other door. The knob turned, and the door opened, and the sight Kalas saw almost gave him a nosebleed.

There was Lyude, dressed in holiday-themed underclothes, along with a skirt complete with the white fur trim. Lifting up said skirt revealed silk underwear, also red. To complete the whole thing, there were knee-high boots in, what else, red.

Really, Lyude was nothing much more than all red and white, but damn, he was sexy. He walked toward Kalas and put his arms around his neck, and their lips met.  
A bright red blush crept across Kalas' cheeks. It seemed to be happening to Lyude, as well. It didn't seem fair, one of them being completely clothed, and the other was scantily clad.

At this point, Kalas decided to get cocky. He smirked into their kiss, and snuck his hands up Lyude's skirt, feeling around. Lyude moaned softly at this. No one had ever showed interest in those parts of him before, but then again, Kalas was a whole different breed of person.

In other words, if he was satisfied properly, he'd be the perfect gentleman, maybe even especially in bed.

When the two broke apart due to need of air, they realized Kalas had fallen onto the bed, with Lyude on top of him. Kalas looked at Lyude and smiled devilishly.

"This is one present I'm gonna enjoy unwrapping."

The two kissed again. This time, Lyude began to undo Kalas' pants. There was even more activity under the redhead's skirt. The two began to grind their hips together.

One of Kalas' hands slipped out from under Lyude's skirt, and reached up to grab his shirt, pulling it down. The two pulled apart again, this time with Lyude's chest exposed. Lyude's face grew as red as his hair. Kalas had never seen him shirtless before.

But of course, Kalas didn't seem to mind. In fact, he just got even more aroused. He reached up and began pinching Lyude's nipples. Lyude snapped his head back and grabbed Kalas' wrists. His eyes were closed, and he began moaning.

"Oh…Kalas…Ah-huh…Ah-huh…"

Kalas shook one of his hands free, and withdrew it, replacing it with his mouth. His tongue moved expertly in circles. Lyude's frantic cries grew more frequent.

He was already in a frenzied state, and they had just started. If this act alone made him like this, then maybe…

Kalas moved his mouth to under Lyude's skirt. He began mouthing the redhead through the silk fabric, and Lyude began squealing happily. Feeling Kalas' tongue brush against him was blissful. Kalas paused for a moment, pulling off Lyude's skirt, and giving himself some light. It was dark under there, to be honest.

Lyude bent down and kissed Kalas on the lips, while Kalas took his pants off and started lifting up his own shirt.

It was just little by little, but soon all their clothes were on the floor, scattered and forgotten. Now it was just Kalas and Lyude in bed, with Lyude on top, and Kalas holding him in his arms.

They couldn't resist each other. Kalas grabbed Lyude by the waist and pulled him close. Their lips met again, and their tongues danced in a seductive manner. Kalas couldn't help running his hands all over Lyude's body. Of course, he had to get one away to search the nightstand next to the bed. Lyude knew what he needed. The process would be painful, otherwise.

Kalas lifted up his other hand to Lyude's mouth, and put two of his fingers together. Though initially confused, Lyude quickly got the message. He took the two digits in his mouth and started sucking on them. Kalas ran his tongue over his lips, clearly aroused by this sight. Still watching the redhead, he finally found what he was looking for.

"Hey, move. I gotta reach my dick," Kalas said to Lyude. Without breaking stride, Lyude did as he was told. Kalas had to do this one-handed, so he squeezed the bottle over his hard-on and watched the liquid drip. He set the bottle back on the stand and spread it over his dick. Then he pulled his fingers out of Lyude's mouth and placed them near Lyude's hole.

Lyude felt them plunge in, and he hissed at the feeling. The stinging persisted briefly as Kalas' fingers went deeper and deeper. He moved them in a sort of circular motion, preparing his lover for what lay ahead. Lyude groaned when Kalas suddenly pulled them out, satisfied with the preparations.

Then, Lyude felt Kalas grab his shoulders, and the redhead was pushed a little too roughly onto the bed. A devilish smile grew on the blue-hair's face.

"You ready for this?" Lyude had no words to say, so he just nodded. Kalas made his entrance slow, but sure. Lyude cried out and gasped as Kalas eased his way in, until he was in completely. The two pressed their lips together again, but only briefly before Kalas started thrusting. Lyude held on for dear life as he felt the sensation of being struck again and again.

The pressure in both of them was rising steadily. Kalas and Lyude were both sweating at this point, and no words were being spoken, just cries, moans, and grunts. It intensified, making the whole thing more powerful.

Then, it finally happened. Kalas and Lyude both cried out, almost at the same time (but Lyude was first), and both their chests were splattered with Lyude's seed, and Lyude was filled with Kalas. After panting for a short time, they calmed down, and Kalas began nuzzling Lyude's neck.

"Hmmm...did I do well in choosing a present for you?" Kalas nodded into Lyude's skin.

"You sure did."

The two cuddled a little more, then Kalas got up, picked Lyude up bridal style, and walked into the bathroom to clean themselves off. Turning on the shower, Kalas stepped in, and pulled Lyude in with him. Under the warm water, the two lovers kissed and embraced.

Yes, the perfect Christmas gift that they had given...was each other.

* * *

Sorry if it's rushed or if the ending sucked, you guys, but I was in a hurry to get this up before midnight.

But anyway, I hope you all have a Happy Holidays and a very Happy New Year!

-lyudesshadow


End file.
